Third wheel
by KHLOVER4LIFE
Summary: Xion Namine and Roxas have been best friends but when Roxas asked Namine out everything changed. Ane when they hang out Xion feels ignored and like a third wheel. She feels lonely... Until she met him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He asked her….

Xion Namine and Roxas were hanging out. They were walking to the beach. When they got there Roxas bought sea salt ice cream for Namine and Xion. "Thank you Roxas." Namine said with a smile. "Thanks Roxas." Xion said smiling and messing up his hair alittle. Roxas laughed and said, "Your welcome you guys." When they were by the water Xion had to use the bathroom and she left. While she was there Roxas looked at Namine and Namine looked at Roxas. "N-Namine?" "Yes Roxas?" "W-will you go out with me?" Namine was shocked and she blushed. She liked Roxas A lot but she didn't know that he liked her back. She whispered, "Yes…" "What did you say Namine I couldn't hear you." Roxas was teasing her. Namine spoke loud enough for him to hear and said, "I said Yes Roxas." He held her hand and he kissed her lips and Xion saw that. She was upset but it didn't show. "Hi guys." "Oh Hi Xion…" Roxas said looking at the ground. "A-are you guys a—""A couple? Yes!" Namine said smiling. Xion smiled alittle. "But dony worry Xion that won't ruin our friendship." "Ok." But what Namine didn't know was that she also liked him to….

**New story! Yay! Review!**

**Will Xion go forth with this or will she stay silent and stay quiet and not her feeling for Roxas?**


	2. Why?

Chapter 2

Why?

The next day was different for Xion. If she wanted to hang out with Namine or Roxas they wouldnt say anything to her...she was like a ghost to them.

"Um...You guys?" Xion said.

"Yeah Xion?" Roxas asked turning around.

"I...I need to go..."

"Ok Xion..See you later.." He gave her a hug and grabbed Namine'a hand.

Xion went home and walked to her room and grabbed her Ipod and her ear buds and put on music and turned up the volume so she doesnt here anything but the music. She was singing all of me by John Legend

_**All of me**_

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_  
_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohHow many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard 'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

Xion started to shed a few tears. Then she wiped the tears.

"Why are you crying Xion?" She asked herself. "There's no room for tears..." She got up and walked to the bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror and she cried more.

"Why do you love her More Roxas?" Xion asked herself. "I knew you first before she did...I shouldnt have introduced you to her..."

**Ok so...Yeah...Review Plz!**


	3. Silence

Chapter 3

Silence

When Xion went to school she was quiet. She wouldnt say anything to anyone not even Namine or Roxas. And if someone would talk to her she would tap her throat so they know that her throat hurts and she cant speak. She went to math class and she sat down in her seat. Then this boy sat behind her. She turned around and she looked at him, and he looked up at her.

"Hi..." He said.

Xion wrote on a sheet of paper, "Hi...What's your name?"

He wrote back, "Riku...Why are we writing note to each other?"

"Cause My throat hurts..." Xion sighed.

"Oh..." Riku looked at her and looks at her Ocean Blue eyes. "You have pretty eyes..."

"You flirting with me?" Xion Smirked.

"Maybe...Maybe not..." Riku smirked back at her.

Xion looked at his Emerald Green Eyes. She smiled.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Riku said.

Xion spoke, "Yeah..." Then she covered her mouth.

"You spoke."

Xion sighed and said, "Yeah..."

"So your going to hang out with me tomorrow, Right?"

"Yes Riku..."

**Hiya! Review!**


	4. The beach part 1

_Chapter 4_

_The beach part 1  
_

The next day Xion got ready to "Hang out" With Riku. She put on a t-shirt and she wore shorts and wore black combat boots. She got he skateboard and walked outside the door and rode on her skateboard to the park. When she got there Riku was waiting.

"Your here Early Riku..."

"Actually your late..."

Xion looked at her watch. "Only like five minutes late..."

"Your still late..."

"Whatever... So what are we going to do then?"

"We are going to go eat"

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"O-Ok..."

Riku grabbed her hand and started to walk. Xion blushed alittle.

_10 minutes later_

"Are we almost there Riku?"

"Yeah..."

Xion looked and it was the beach. "Are we having a picnic?"

"Yeah..." Xion smiled and said "Ok"

**Sorry for it being short everyone *sighs* But look on the bright side it will leave you in suspense! Hahaha! I hope you love it even though its short but still Review! Sayōnara! :3**


	5. The beach part 2

_Chapter 5  
_

_The beach part 2  
_

Riku walked behind a tree and took out a basket and a blanket. He set it down and sat down holding the basket and Xion sat across from him. Riku put the basket down and opened it.

"What did you make?" Xion asked leaning over to see what he got. Riku hid the food from her and Chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"How?"

"You just are."

"It a good way or in a bad way?"

"Good way."

"Good."

Riku gave Xion a sandwich. Xion ate the sndwhich.

"This is pretty Good Riku."

"Thanks."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Um... I don't know..." Riku chuckled. Then Xion saw Roxas and Namine. She looked away and Riku turned around and saw them too.

"Roxas! Namine!" Riku yelled out to them.

'What are you doing Riku?!" Xion thought.

They walked over to them.

"Hey Riku." Roxas said holding Namine's hand.

"Hi Xion." Namine said smiling.

"Hey you guys." Xion said putting on a fake smile.

"You guys want to eat some sandwiches?" Riku asked.

"Um... Sure." Roxas said sitting by Riku. Namine sat next to Xion. Riku gave them some sandwiches.

"So... Are you guys on a date?" Roxas asked.

"No No No... We're just hanging out..." Riku Looked at Xion seriously.

"Oh... Ok..."

"Yeah..."

**So...uh... yeah... Sorry for I being short and all... Hope you like it... Sayonara...**


	6. Rain

_Chapter 6_

_Rain_

**One hour later...**

"Its getting late..." Roxas said looking at the sky. How its turning Pink, Orange, and Purple.

"Yeah...I should go home..." Xion said.

"I'll take you home Xion." Riku said.

"N-No that's ok Riku."

"I didn't ask." Riku put on a smirk.

"Fine..."

"We'll see you later You guys." Roxas said getting up and helping Namine up. Namine gave Xion and Riku a hug and held Roxas' hand and they both walked away. Xion sighed in relief.

"You don't like them?" Riku asked.

"Huh? I do. We're best friends...Or atleast we were..." Xion looked down.

"You were?" Xion nodded to his question.

"Well why don't you hang out with them?"

"Because... I don't want to be a burden on them. And, anyways if I did hang out with them they would ignore me and not talk to me..." Xion sighed.

"Well maybe you should get their attention. Do all the things you guys use to do. Pretend like they aren't together." Riku said trying to help.

"I-I can't Riku...Its not easy pretending they aren't together because it shows...How much they love each other..." Xion got up and looked away. "You can't hide love. Its to powerful."

Riku went silent.

"You ready?" Xion asked turning around tilting her head alittle and looking at him with a little smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Riku said with a stutter.

"Well come then." Xion started walking. Rku smiled and walked beside her.

A drop of rain touched Xion's head. She felt it to. "Its about to rain... We should hurry up Riku." But it was to late it started to rain. Bad. They started to run and laugh.

_**6 minutes** **later...**_

They made it to Xion's house. It was still raining. Xion and Riku were out of breath running to her house.

"T-Thank you R-Riku..." Xion said.

"N-No Problem."

"Do you want to stay inside my house? You know until the rains stops?" Xion looked at Riku.

"N-No that's ok Xion but thanks."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick."

"Its fine Xion."

She nodded alittle.

"Ok...See you tomorrow." He looked at the rain and he took a deep breath and he took one step.

"Riku?"

He turned around looking at Xion's eyes, "Yeah?"

She kissed his cheek lightly, "Thank you for today. I had fun." She smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun Xion." He smiled a little back at her, "But you know what?"

"What?"

Riku kissed her lips, "You missed."

Xion blushed uncontrollably.

* * *

**OOOOOO! So cute! X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3**

**Love is kind. Love is strong. You can never break someone's love.**

***smiles* My quote of the day! **

**I love you guys! Review!**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
